1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of wings and wing structures, as well as more generally in the field of deployable structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to stow small aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), in small places, such as in tubes or other launchers.